Kychii
by MikuruNyan
Summary: Typical new girl moves to Japan and slowly catches his eye. VERY. SLOWLY. Mary-sue here and there, only written because I was bored. IkutoxOC, OCxOC Rating for language, crude humor and pervy moments. Rating may, and probably will go up. Enjoy.


Okay, so this is just a bored, mary-sue story I was writing to practice my writing skills. It was written a while ago when I was a perv, so I probably won't continue it unless I'm PMSing or really bored. If you actually enjoy it (which you probably won't), then I'd love it if you added it to your alerts or favorites. Please remember that this was only for practice and for fun. I never meant it to be serious.

Also, I didn't really write the description. I asked some of my friends how they would describe me and put the parts I needed together. (I'm very self concious, so I chose the ones I thought were realistic enough. Most of my younger friends said, "SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME AND TOTALLY PERFECT!1!11one1," so I didn't choose that. I chose the ones that seemed non-perfect, then I edited them a bit, so it would be more to my taste, but not terrible. In my point of view, I'm fat and ugly, so those descriptions are not mine.)

Also, pretend that they're speaking in Japanese. The Japanese I know, I'll write in romaji, but otherwise, Japanese people will be speaking English. By the way, just because Ikuto is sexy and awesome, I gave him the power to speak in English. Om nom nom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I just own the mary-sue person here kthxbye

---

_New school . . . New country . . . To me, it feels like a new world._

She stepped out of the car, tripping slightly on the curb.

_When parents say "we won't be moving anymore, we promise" . . . It's not really a good idea to believe them._

She turned and waved slightly, not smiling at her family as she backed away from the car slowly.

_As I wave goodbye to my family, inside I thought of my home back in America and waved goodbye to my life._ _I know. A little dramatic, but true._

The car slowly sped up as they drove away from the large high school. The girl watched them drive away, then made her way into the huge courtyard.

_Goodbye . . . Cruel World . . ._

_Hello . . . Teenage drama queen . . . _

Manami Seiki (who had changed her name for her own reasons and for the ease of her classmates) was a young teenage girl, just barely fourteen. She had long, layered, dirty blond hair with pink, red, blue and black streaks in her hair. Some people said that it reminded them of the kinds of jokes that would have a black eye and some blood mentioned, but most of her friends thought that it was cool. She had light, light, icy blue eyes, which her best friend, Kai awarded "most awesome eyes ever."

She didn't get many zits, but when she did, they were the kind of zits that people would mistake for a punch in the face. She was also one of the girls who felt naked if she didn't wear make-up. However, unlike most girls, she wore brown eyeliner. She tried wearing black once, but ended up resembling the Corpse Bride.

She had a decently slender body, but wished her thighs would be less . . . muscle chunk/blargh. Her dad's thighs were slender near the knee, but got bigger up toward his hips, because he exercised. Unfortunately to her, she had gotten almost everything from her father's side of the family, even the breasts. It didn't make sense, since he was the **man**, but she always at least had larger breasts then her mother and friends back in America, even at twelve.

Although she was too young to get into the Japanese high schools, she figured her way through the school system without even knowing basic multiplication. Sure, it could be considered cheating, but eh. All the funnier people were in high school. She hated middle school kids with a bloody passion. Always wanting to have a boyfriend, and thinking they have to act like bitches to be popular. Usually, they just looked extremely immature. The boys always thought they had to be gangsters or act like rapists to get a girlfriend. At least, that's how it was in America.

She had just moved from America, but luckily enjoyed watching the Japanese animation, more commonly known as anime, and tried to learn the language. She learned the basic stuff, and hoped with a dying passion that **someone** here knew English. She knew that there were a few people there that were American, and just hoped that she got on their good side.

She looked around at the many people around her, looking at her. She saw a few pretty girls giggling and staring at a group of boys, who were staring at Manami. The giggling girls directed their attention to her, just to see what she was staring at. The girls stared at her strangely, while the boys were now whispering to each other and chuckling under their breath.

_Ugh. I hate this part. Everyone stares and whispers. Then again, if I didn't want stares, I shouldn't have gotten oddly colored streaks in my hair._

As she walked closer to the doors of the school, the groups around her became more open to her sight. She saw a midnight blue haired boy staring blankly at the boys around him. He glanced at her a bit, and she saw his eyes were a dark midnight blue as well. Manami's cheeks flustered slightly and she tried to act as cool as she could, turning her head back straight at a normal pace. She tried to acted calm on the outside, which she had trained herself to do after she got her Kyara.

_Woah. Nosebleed._

Manami glanced at him again, but just so no one would notice. She saw his eyes light up a bit as he sniffed the air a bit, then smirked slightly. He began to speak to the group, but she couldn't read lips yet, so she just let it go. Although he smirked, she could see pain in his eyes.

She opened the door to the large school and sighed. Surrounding her, were–what looked like to her, anyway–hundreds of hallways and doors, along with a crap load of teenagers talking and getting ready for class. The walls and doors were colored gray and blue, while there was a black line close to the bottom of the floor, but still at hand's reach. The accents just barely above the floor were also a black color and shaped in a wavy pattern on the top. (I forgot the actual word for it. Sorry.)

_Where am I, the maze in Alice and Wonderland? I'm never going to make it through here without getting lost once or twice._

She began walking into the many hallways, but heard someone clear their throat.

"Sumimasen?" ("Excuse me?")

She swivelled around and clenched her fist around the hem of her skirt, blushing slightly as she stared at exactly where she was trying to find. The Secretary's Desk. (I don't go to school. _)

_How did I miss that?_

"Are you the new student? Seiki . . . Manami-san?" The secretary read off a paper, then looked up at her inquiringly.

Manami ran her hand through her hair a bit and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Class will be starting soon," The secretary said tiredly, handing her a map and a class schedule. "Go to the shoe lockers and change your shoes. Your locker number is 85-46-72." She looked back down at her paper and began writing.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Manami said, bowing slightly, then began walking off toward the lockers.

She scanned over the map and followed the directions, rolling her eyes.

_I cannot believe this school has a map. It's stupid._

Manami turned right, but a hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Wrong way," A deep male's voice said, a grin clear in his voice.

Manami turned to see her long time best guy friend from America, whose parents worked in the same company as her mom and dad's. So naturally, both got moved together. Manami hadn't seen this coming, so she grinned in surprise and attacked him, tripping slightly on the way, which made her hold on tighter to his torso.

"Kai!"Manami exclaimed.

_Wow. This is definitely surprising._

"What are you doing here?" She grinned up at him, getting back on her feet and pulling her hair out of her face. Though she was standing up straight, Kai still managed to tower at least three feet over her.

"My family moved here. Didn't your mom tell you?" He grinned his usual cheerful smile that she was so used to.

"No. I guess she wanted to keep it a secret," She said, clutching the paper in her hand. "It's a good thing she did too. I am so happy to see you!" She bit her lip and grinned excitedly and began bouncing slightly.

_Hohh, wait_. _Going out of character. Becoming immature. Must stop before Ranka does a Kyara Change._

Manami's cheeks flustered and she immediately froze. "Uh– Anyway," She scratched her temples nervously. "Class will be starting soon. Think you could help me find the lockers and my class really quick?" She smiled like an anime kitten, which she had practiced in her spare time for no reason.

"Yeah, sure! Keep walking forward and let me see your schedule." Kai put his hand out for the papers in her hand, but the sight gave Manami the weirdest anime scene in her head.

"_Manami," Kai said with passion in his voice as he put his hand out for her. "Take my hand." He smiled warmly._

"_Oh Kai!" Manami jumped for his arms, smiling happily and crying tears of joy._

"_I love you, Manami-chaaan!" Kai exclaimed as he held her face in his hands and leaned in slowly._

"_I love you too, Kai-kuuun!" Manami leaned in, till they were so close that their lips' lin—_

Manami shook her head quickly to get the thought out of her head and blinked rapidly.

_Woah._

She fought back a slight blush as she gave him the paper and began walking.

"S-so, when did you move down here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"About a month ago. Don't worry, the guys here are kind, but that might be because I'm a guy. The girls, on the other hand . . . " He trailed off, scratching his chin nervously.

"Oh no," Manami groaned, putting her face in her palm

"Some of them are enjoyable, but other girls even get jealous of the boys being near their boyfriend." He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the paper, then pointed left. "I mean, it's not like I'm gay. I'm LDS for heck sake. They have no reason to worry," he complained.

Manami laughed slightly. "Well, I'll just have to get used to it. As a good friend always says, 'girls get catty'."

Kai nodded and rolled his eyes again. "True," he grumbled as he pointed to the lockers. "Go change your shoes and put your stuff away quickly. The bell is going to ring any second now."

Manami stared into space for a moment, but shook her head fiercely and nodded as she ran toward the lockers, taking her shoes off as she hopped to her locker and entered the combination. She grabbed the shoes inside and dropped them on the floor and started sliding her feet into them while putting her own into the small locker in front of her and latching it shut. She hopped over to Kai quickly, still slipping her left shoe on as she grabbed her bag and finally began walking along with him.

"Okay, lead me to class," She commanded bluntly.

Kai let out a slight chuckle and nodded. "As you wish." They walked down the hallway quickly, reminiscing on what went on while they were apart. (Got bored, so I am skipping this part _)

Manami walked into her class and thanked Kai as he went to sit in his seat. She walked over to an empty, unmarked seat by the window where it was warm and sighed with relief as she sat. "So warm . . . " She said to herself, and felt her throat begin to rumble. She jumped in surprise and started coughing and spluttering to get it to stop.

_Stupid Chara. She just haaas to have cat DNA in her._

Everyone stared at her strangely, causing some color to rise to her cheeks as she slunk down lower into her seat and hung her backpack on the metal hook on her desk.

The teacher walked in soon afterward and stared at Manami. "We have a new student today. Would you mind standing up, Manami-chan?"

Manami stood up and introduced herself, "Watashi wa Seiki Manami desu," ("My name is Manami Seiki.") "I just moved from America. I enjoy anime and manga, along with drawing and writing."

A boy a few seats away from her raised his hand to get her attention really quick. "Why is your name Japanese when you're American?" He asked with a cocky look on his face.

"I changed my name, because I don't really want to write my name in Katakana," Manami explained simply.

"I bet you can't write in Japanese, huh?" A boy behind her teased.

Manami raised her left eyebrow at him as she looked down at some papers on his desk. A word that looked as though it was supposed to be in Katakana was in Hiragana, along with being horribly written. "At least I have a reason, Mr. I-Can't-Write-In-My-Own-Damn-Language," She shot back without any emotion on her face and sat back down, while quiet laughter could be heard from some students. The teacher stared at her in surprise, then turned her attention to the student coming through the door.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Do you have to be late every week?" She scolded as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes," The boy said simply without staring at her as he walked to the only empty seat in class, a few seats up from her, two rows away. Girls squealed here and there and others giggled. Manami just watched him until he sat and rested his chin against his palm with a bored look on his face.

"Now, like yesterday, we are going to be talking about the feudal era . . . " The teacher began. However, Manami eventually cut her off and stared out the window, picturing a new outfit or a new story she was going to make eventually or write.

—

Later at lunch, Manami brought out her Miso soup she made from an instant Miso bag before she left. It was a little cold, but she didn't care. For Miso, she would run half a mile, which she actually did at one point. (It wasn't me. It was my friend, but still. XDD) She looked around the class as she searched for her spoon in her backpack, and saw someone outside the door waving to her. It took her a moment or two to realize it, which gave her friend the time to run all the way up to her. Nevertheless, she realized that it was her internet friend whom she had met on a forum, then started talking to, and eventually met at an anime convention. Shortly afterwards, her family moved back to Japan. They were still able to talk, but when they did, it was reeeeally late.

"Kagome-chan?" Manami asked in disbelief, dropping the spoon she found in her bag before Kagome tackled her and grinned.

"Evi-ch—" Manami slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth quickly with wide eyes.

"Don't call me that. From now on, it's Manami-chan or Mana-chan, jes?" Manami whispered, ending with her signature word.

Kagome nodded quickly in the cute way she usually did.

Manami mouthed a small 'okay' and took her hand off her mouth, then got attacked by Kagome again.

"Mana-chan!" She corrected herself, grinning widely. "You're heeere!"

Manami smiled back and hugged her. "I know! It's awesome, huh?"

"Yeah! Seriously awesome!" Kagome said, pulling on someone's desk chair and sitting next to her with a cute anime kitten face that she had also practiced in her spare time.

"I eat lunch with you, yes?" She said cutely.

Manami smiled and nodded. "Hai, hai! What do you have for lunch? I have instant Miso."

"Onigiri and homemade miso." She said, pulling out her bento.

–

Ikuto sat there watching the new girl push her bottom lip out like she was complaining as she spoke to one of the few otakus in the school. He was plotting in his mind on how to get the charas from her without having to kill her. Although he didn't know or care for her, he hated murdering to get what his father wanted anyway.

"Yo, Ikuto? Thinking about asking her out?" One of his friends, Tamaki teased.

Ikuto looked at him silently and shook his head. "I don't even know her name. Why the hell would I ask her out?"

Tamaki stood there for a second, thinking silently. "Her boobs?" He suggested, grinning.

Ikuto eyed him strangely and looked back at her just as she was stretching out. Even if he just looked at her face, his eyes would have made it "there" anyway. As she quickly went back to her sitting position and sighed, they bounced at the sudden movement, then rose with her breath. His finger twitched slightly as he coughed awkwardly and stood up.

"I'm eating outside, up high in a tree, where the air is clear of female bosoms," He said in an irritated tone as he walked down the stairs toward the door quickly, while his friends laughed behind him.

–

"Soo . . . ," Kagome started, pushing her lips out and looking at the ceiling. "Anybody catch your eyes yet?" Kagome grinned at Manami, knowing she was one to see a boy and think he was cute, even on the first day. She never did anything with it, since she knew it was just a crush, but she still had little excited feelings.

Manami's cheeks lit up. "N-noo . . . ," she mumbled, looking out the window and scratching the bruise on the top of her cheek bone gently. (That she got from someone running with a box, and the corner just _happened_ to crush her cheek right under her eye. It made her look like make-up was smudged.)

"What is his name?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring her answer.

Manami stayed silent, puffing her lip out stubbornly, but squealed and a jab in the ribs. "Okay, fine! Gosh," She exclaimed, rubbing her ribs and glaring at Kagome softly.

"I know his last name is Tsukiyomi. He's got midnight blue hair, eyes, everything. I think he's planning something, because he's been smirking at me all day!" She spat out quickly. "Happy?" She sighed.

"Yes." Kagome said with an accomplished grin on her face. "It's no surprise that you like Ikuto. Every girl in the school does, even his own sister. Which is nasty. But still. He's _that _sexy."

"Too sexy for his shirt?" Manami added with a slight smirk.

"So sexy it hurts." Kagome finished with a large grin as both burst out into laughter. Whether they were laughing at him, or at their stupid joke, no one would ever know.

–

(I don't know how school goes, so I'm skipping to the end)

Manami slipped her shoes off and put them in the locker, then sat down and started tying her sneakers, sighing. Thankfully that Tsukiyomi guy didn't show up to school after that. No more creepy smirks for her, and that's how she liked it.

She got up and pulled her backpack onto her back and started walking through the crowds of kids in the hallway. As she was walking, she felt this weird stab on the back of her head, as though someone was staring at her. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly and ran out the door quickly.

Pushing her way through the groups of teenagers, she ran out the gate and ran left, but jumped behind a slow garbage truck being driven by an elderly man and ran behind it until she passed the gate by a few feet. She waited till the car passed in front of her so that she could get onto the sidewalk, then began running until she reached a turning point in which she could hide.

_I'm getting too paranoid. That was only a tiny paranoid feeling that just happened to be enhanced by the thought of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. I need to chill. Chill . . . _

Manami took a deep breath and let it out in a slow breath as she closed her eyes and thought of her favorite romantic anime scenes.

_Ryou and Ichigo . . . MEIKO and KAITO . . . Kagome and Inuyasha . . . Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts . . . _

She smiled slightly and opened her eyes, but gasped sharply when she saw a pair of midnight blue eyes right in front of hers. She lifted her arm and smacked the person away from her. Since the person was so tall, he just staggered to the side a few times.

"What the _HELL_!?" Manami yelled angrily as she slowly recognized who it was.

"I should ask you the same thing," The boy said as he stood up and glared at her.

"You were the one that was half an inch from my face for no reason at all, you bastard!" Manami screamed louder, but got a hand smacked over her mouth.

"Watch your language, missy," Ikuto said softly with a sly smirk on his lips. "Where did you learn to smack like that–Kah!" He coughed and held his hand as he stared at the bite marks from Manami's teeth that began to bleed slowly.

"First, don't touch my mouth, or you'll have another pair of bite marks in your hand," She threatened angrily. "Second, I've had my fair share of fights. I use them for practice."

"You get in fights to practice?" Ikuto hissed at her. "That's so stupid."

"I'm just going to ignore your comment on my choices and ask why you followed me." Manami commanded, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Oh yeah," Ikuto mumbled, "I just remembered why I followed you." He put his hand out toward her and felt in her hair, pulling her chopsticks out of her hair in the process.

Manami's cheeks lit up and she took the chopsticks from his hand. "Hey! It took forever to do that!"

Ikuto began running his hands around her body, acting like he was searching for something. "Oh well. It would have fallen out anyway." He put his hands on her butt to see if anything was in her pockets.

Manami screamed and jumped away from him, shaking. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" She smoothed her clothes out and took in a ragged breath.

Ikuto ignored her and began walking toward her. "Where are your eggs?"

Manami's face instantly turned bright red. "How can you ask such a question with such a straight face?" She let out an embarrassed sigh as she shook her head a bit.

"Wha–No! Your Kyara eggs. Sicko," Ikuto eyed her strangely as he took her bag and began going through it. He pulled a tampon out and smirked. "Aren't you too young to be wearing these things?"

Manami glared at him and attacked his arms, trying to get the bag. "Give it back, you idiot!" She screeched, beating on his arms.

Since Manami had a tight shirt on that a tall person could easily see down, Ikuto had to look, and saw what he was looking for. "Hey look, an egg," He said, reaching down her shirt and grabbing the egg. He received a hard smack to the face and a few crude names, but dropped her as he began twirling the egg in his hands.

Manami grabbed her bag and put the stuff back in the bag as she twisted her foot around and went to trip him. However, he jumped before her shin could meet his ankle. She jumped up and kicked him into the wall, standing straight and standing in front of him. She stabbed him in the chest with each syllable that came out of her mouth.

"Do not EVER . . . EVER . . . Reach down my shirt like that again," Manami hissed menacingly as she glared at him with every bit of anger she had in her. "Just so you know, my Kokoro no Tamago has already hatched. So you have no use for it."

"I can bring it to the lab and use it for experiments," Ikuto suggested, smirking slyly.

Manami's fingers ran up to his neck and scratched at the artery area softly. "Give me the egg, or you'll lose quite a bit of blood in about fifteen seconds," She whispered with an evil, bloodthirsty smirk on her face.

"You couldn't hurt a fly," He said accusingly.

Manami glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Dude, you don't even know my name. How do you know that I won't hurt a fly?"

"Would you?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Yes. Then I use their blood and guts for paint." She ignored the disgusted glare from Ikuto and smirked wider as her eyes turned red. "You know what I enjoy the most . . . ?" She brought her voice down to a whisper as she pulled his head down to her face so she could whisper in his ear. "Killing off my enemies . . . One . . . By . . . One."

Ikuto instantly kicked her away from him. "What the hell happened to the fiery, slightly shy girl I was talking to less than thirty seconds ago?" He asked, watching her pant with her mouth open slightly.

"You pissed me off, so my Kyara took over slightly with her vampire side," She said simply, cracking her knuckles.

"You sound like some kind of character from that one show. Something Naku." Ikuto mumbled, glaring at her as he took his Kyara egg out and transformed quickly.

"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni? I think that's what the author was going for." Manami stated, ignoring the fact that she shouldn't have known that. She jumped at him, but twisted around and kicked him in the wrist, making him drop her Kyara egg. She quickly grabbed it and transformed quickly, glaring at him.

"Hurry up and hit me, I'm starting to calm down." Manami commanded, shaking.

Ikuto looked at her confused and stood still. "Why? You got your egg back, I'm getting bored, I have a 'date' in ten minutes," He said, mumbling the last part in annoyance.

Manami was still panting as she bit her lip with her canine tooth, making her lip bleed slowly, before she attacked him quickly and bit at his neck and began drinking his blood.

Ikuto blinked in shock and stepped back, but she just followed his footsteps with that bloodthirsty look in her eyes. "Woah, woah, woah, what the hell are you doing?"

Manami clutched onto his shoulders more firmly and bit harder. "I'm thirsty. Don't move too much, or you'll have a big chunk out of your neck."

Ikuto reluctantly stood there, as the blood lose was making him sleepy. After a minute or too, his eyelids were becoming heavy as he began leaning on Manami, but she pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve, then transformed back to her human form. She put her finger out to stop Ikuto from falling over and grinned smugly.

"Thanks. Your blood tastes good. I might come back for more." She winked and ran off, leaving a tired, bewildered neko boy.

---

I was going to take out the mary-sue parts, but I felt too lazy. I'm sort of embarrassed to be posting this, but I need to get it off my computer, and still want to keep it. I have a few more chapters done, so give meh some reviews and I'll post one. (yes, I'm asking for reviews, even though it's a boredom story. Ten reviews to be exact.)

I think I'll be posting moar mary-sue stories later. Two of Tokyo Mew Mew (when I find them), one of Kingdom Hearts and maybe some more. (I get very bored) The rating on this one may (and probably will) go up.

Ten reviews, flames don't count kthxbye.


End file.
